This project encompassed a wide scope of statistical collaboration and consultation with Laboratories and Branches within the Division of Intramural Research (DIR), and with other neuroscience units outside NIH. Particular consideration is given to statistical planning and design of experiments, statistical analysis of data, and statistical inference. Examples of current studies include: clinical trials of felbamate for the treatment of intractable complex partial seizures (Medical Neurology Branch); development of time series models for the effect of weather and light on mood in patients with seasonal affective disorder (NIMH); measurement of the effect of time from last seizure and seizure type on metabolic change as measured by PET (Medical Neurology Branch); clinical trial of prednisone for the treatment of post polio muscle atrophy (Medical Neurology Branch); statistical analysis of shape and spatial relationships of maps of the cerebral cortex based of EMG responses to electromagnetic stimulation of the scalp (Medical Neurology Branch); clinical course and outcome of patients with Neimann-Pick disease (Developmental and Metabolic Neurology Branch); prevalence of neurologic diseases in the Navajo tribe (Epilepsy Branch/DCDN); study of epilepsy progression to general tonic-clonic seizures (Medical Neurology Branch); three clinical trials of IV/IG in neuromuscular disorders (Medical Neurology Branch); statistical modeling of time-to-adverse effect of L- Dopa in Parkinson's disease (Experimental Therapeutics Branch); development of measures of agreement between identifiers of structures on MRI's (Medical Neurology Branch); modeling lesion recurrence in relapsing-remitting MS (Neuroimmunology Branch); evaluation of the effects of TGF-B and anti-TGF-B on chronic relapsing-remitting EAE (Neuroimmunology Branch); examination of longitudinal CD4 counts for cyclicity and seasonality (NIMH); case-control study of hemorrhagic stroke and alcoholism in Santiago, Chile; and prevalence survey of major neurologic disorders in Junin, Argentina.